Embodiments of the present invention relate to a TFT array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof, and a display apparatus.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have the characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, no radiation, etc., and occupy a dominant position in the current flat panel display market.
In Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADSDS, or ADS) technology, a electric field generated by fringes of slit electrodes in the same plane and a electric field generated between the slit electrode layer and the plate electrode layer can constitute a multi-dimension electric field, so as to make liquid crystal molecules oriented in all directions between the slits electrodes and directly above the electrodes inside a liquid crystal cell capable of rotating, thus improving the operating efficiency of liquid crystals and increasing the light transmittance. The ADS technology can improve the displaying quality of a TFT-LCD, and has advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, no push Mura, etc.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, on an array substrate of a ADS mode, there are two layers of upper and lower electrodes insulating from each other, wherein the upper layer electrode 1 has slits, in other words, it is formed as a slit electrode, and the lower layer electrode 2 is formed as a whole plane, i.e., a plate electrode, a multi-dimension electric field generates between the upper and lower electrodes to make the liquid crystals rotate. However, in a corner region A with an angle of ≦90° of the slit of the upper layer electrode 1, due to the electric field, a portion of the liquid crystal molecules in this region may rotate reversely, that is, it forms a reverse rotation domain. The light transmittance of the liquid crystals in this region is lower than that of the liquid crystals in the forward rotation region, thus disclination lines are generated on the border region between the reverse rotation region and the forward rotation region, so that the light transmittance on the border region is very low, the border region is substantially black. In order to eliminate the above bad influence, a shape of the slits of the upper layer electrode 1 of the TFT substrate has been improved, and sharp angle processing has been performed on two ends of the original slits. The processed slits have a shape of crab leg, as shown in FIG. 2. However, the improved TFT substrate does not have an obvious effect on preventing reverse rotation domain of the liquid crystals and disclination lines from generating at the corner of the slits, and unable to obviously improve the light transmittance in such region.